Lyrical Tale
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: The barrier has been destroyed, the Monsters are free, and Frisk is with friends and family that care about them. However, the story is not yet done. Many challenges await them. Dangers still lurking in the shadow. But one thing is certain; their heart is filled with DETERMINATION.


**A New Tale**

Months have passed ever since the Human Child – Frisk – destroyed the barrier that prevent the monsters from visiting the surface world.

When the monsters and mankind reunited after a long time of separation, it was clear that reintegrating both beings would be a challenge in its own right. Despite that, things are looking optimistic.

Asgore Dreemurr, the King of the Underground, had offered a position as ambassador of monsters to the humans to Frisk, who gladly accepted it. Though perhaps it would be more correct to say that Frisk became the monsters' PR guy. As in, convincing the humans that they and the monsters aren't that different with each other.

With efforts and patients, progress is made in the integration efforts. There are still many works need to be done. But it's not incorrect to say that humans and monsters are living peacefully with each other.

* * *

 **Uminari City, Japan**

 _KRIIIING KRIIING_

Upon hearing the alarm clock, Frisk tried to turn it off with the eyes remain closed.

"HEY, USE YOUR EYES, YOU FOOL!"

When they heard the scream, Frisk opened their eyes and saw that rather than the clock, they instead touched a flower. But not just any flower; it was Flowey.

"Sorry about that, Flowey. Still feeling sleepy." Said Frisk as they finally turn off the clock.

"Whatever. Just don't do that again." Replied Flowey before scoffing and looked the other way.

Frisk laughed a little as they picked Flowey and exited their room.

Despite all that he had done, Frisk decided to not let Flowey spending his life in the Underground. Even more so due to knowing that Flowey is actually Asriel Dreemurr, the supposedly deceased son of Asgore and Toriel. As such, Frisk has made it their mission to find a way to make Flowey regained his true form, Asriel.

So far, with the help of Sans and Alphys, they only managed to make Flowey…nicer than usual. The amount of energy needed to make Flowey into Asriel was simply tremendous, considering it took the SOULs of six humans and most of the monsters' SOULs.

Still, that's a progress and it made Frisk happy. At least that's better than _their_ condition.

"Ah, Frisk! Did you have a good sleep?" Said Toriel as both Frisk and Flowey entered the kitchen.

"I am, Mom." Replied Frisk simply as they took a sit and put Flowey on the table.

At least a month ago, Toriel took an interest in a country called Japan and decided to move there temporarily. Frisk decided to follow her, despite Toriel telling them that it wasn't necessary. Frisk however determined to stay as long as possible with their adopted mother.

With both of them moving to Japan, other monsters followed. To say that the situation there was awkward was putting it mildly. While the Japanese welcomed the monsters, being superstitious, they tend to feel uncomfortable interacting with the monsters.

Especially with rather scary-looking monsters like Sans and Papyrus. Unfortunately, the latter's cheerful personality didn't help much.

"Here's your pie, Frisk." Said Toriel as she put a plate of pie in front of them.

"Thank you, Mom." Replied Frisk who then accidentally knocked off their fork. "Oops."

Frisk picked up the fork and was about to eat the pie when they realized that the pie was missing. It took less than a second for Frisk to find where it was.

"Aah, Flowey! That's my pie!" Exclaimed Frisk as Flowey ate the pie.

Not even responding to Frisk's exclamation, Flowey continued to gobbled down on the pie. This obviously saddened Frisk. However, they back to being cheerful when Toriel gave them another pie.

* * *

In the road, Frisk was looking at the scenery when they spotted a familiar figure. When they took a closer look, Frisk began to run towards him. When he looked at the approaching kid, he started to walk towards them.

"Sans!" Said Frisk before giving the skeleton a big hug.

"hey there, kiddo. having pun in this country?" Replied Sans as he winked and caused Frisk to giggle.

"Quite so. Though I admit there are still many things that I haven't get used to."

"well, there's humerus difference between things here and back there. it's natural."

"Anyway, where do you want to go, Sans?" Frisk and Sans crossed the road when the light was green.

"Papyrus wants me to buy some pastries. don't understand why; he doesn't have the stomach to eat them anyway."

As both of them walk, Frisk and Sans stopped when something resonated in their minds. They started to look around them, trying to find the source.

"you feel that, Frisk?" Asked Sans with some seriousness, which is rare.

"Yeah. But I don't think…"

Then, as sudden as it appeared, it disappeared. Frisk and Sans looked at each other in confusion before resuming their walk.

"So, what do you think we should do about that?" Asked Frisk.

"for now, nothing. we better ask Alphys about that first." Replied Sans, still retaining the seriousness.

"She's here?" Frisk started laughing as they realized what they just said. Of course, Alphys was in Japan; it's the birth place of anime!

"yes. though last time i check, she's still kind of shut-in. especially if Undyne isn't with her. hopefully no undone would happen with the progress."

Frisk shook their head upon hearing that.

* * *

After walking for few minutes, Frisk and Sans saw a coffee shop up ahead. When they saw someone exited the shop with a cake box in hand, both of them decided to visit it.

As they entered the coffee shop, the smell of freshly-baked pastries hit them. Well, maybe only Frisk. They were rather unsure whether Sans could smell a thing. And asking him would mean getting a lame pun or two; something that they were currently not in mood at the moment.

"Ah, wel…come."

Frisk and Sans were greeted by a woman, presumably the cashier of this shop. Considering how she paused in the middle, she must be surprised with Sans' appearance. Looking around, Frisk found out that other customers were feeling the same thing.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." Said Frisk to break the ice.

"Ah…yes. Good afternoon, young kid." Replied the cashier. "Can I take your order?"

Frisk gave a sign to Sans, who saw it and approached the displayed pastries. After looking for a minute, he scratched his skull and shrugged.

"hey, Frisk. tibia-nest, I don't know much about pastry. can give me a hand or two?" Asked Sans.

Frisk approached the pastries and looked at them. Some of them look stunning and delicious, which actually made the choosing harder. They then had an idea.

"What's the most popular pastry in here, Ms…"

"It's Takamachi. As for your question, it's the cream puff." Replied the cashier, Ms. Takamachi.

"in that case, i want five of them." Said Sans.

"I am sorry, but we run out of the puff. But we already baked more and it should be done in five minutes. Do you want to wait?"

Frisk and Sans nodded in response and both of them walked towards a pair of empty seat. In the table, there was a bottle of ketchup that Sans almost immediately grabbed as soon as he took his seat. He tasted it a little first before drinking it, much to the interest of other customers.

As if being a skeleton wasn't interesting enough.

The door of Midori-ya was opened, which caught Frisk's interest. Entering the shop were three girls; one with blonde hair, one with purple hair, and one with auburn hair, which was quite similar with Ms. Takamachi's hair. The three of them wore similar uniform, indicating that they came from similar school.

The trio approached Ms. Takamachi and the auburn-haired girl start speaking with her. While that happened, the other two looked around the shop. The blonde-haired girl immediately set her eyes on Sans the moment she saw him.

"A skeleton?!" Stated the blonde-haired girl, almost screaming.

It took the attention of her friends and soon the three of them stared at Sans. Sans – now deciding to give a care about the stares – put down the bottle before walking towards.

"girls, is that how you greet a new pal in here?" Asked Sans.

The trio suddenly felt uncomfortable. Before any of them can say something, Sans offered them his hand. The auburn-haired girl, perhaps feeling guilty and wanted to make an amend, took his hand…

…and there was a sudden fart sound.

The auburn-haired girl immediately withdrew her hand. Sans giggled as he showed her the cause of the sound.

"hehe, a whoopie cushion. a joke that will never get old." Stated Sans before continuing his giggle.

The trio looked at Sans awkwardly. Seeing the scene, Frisk decided to join in.

"Just ignore that. Sans really like playing a joke." Stated Frisk.

"aw, Frisk. you hurt my ribs." Replied Sans.

"Ah, it's fine. It's our fault anyway for being impolite to…him." Said the auburn-haired girl, seemingly quite confused with Sans' gender and based it on his voice. "Anyway, I am Takamachi Nanoha. This is my friends, Tsukimura Suzuka…" The purple-haired girl bowed. "…and Arisa Bunnings." The blonde-haired girl waved her hand.

"I am Frisk. This Sans; Sans the skeleton." Replied Frisk as they gestured at Sans, who simply said "Yo."

"Here you go."

Frisk, Sans, Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa looked at Ms. Takamachi, who already packed the cream puffs inside a box. Sans gave the money and took the box before walking towards the door.

"well, so long, kiddo." Said Sans as he waved his hand without turning back.

"You'll just return?" Ask Frisk, though it sounded more like a statement.

"well you know me, a lazy-bone."

With that, Sans exited Midori-ya, leaving Frisk with the three girls.

* * *

As he walked to the motel where Papyrus and him stay overnight, Sans hummed a song that he recently listened. He stopped walking and humming when he felt something coming from an alley besides him.

Sans turned his body so that he faced the alley, preparing himself for anything that might come from there. A small blue flame emitted from his left eye socket.

Suddenly, a bunch of rats ran towards him. Sans could see that there was something wrong with them. He immediately created several bones and sent them towards the rats.

The rats stood no chance. All of them ended up in pool of their blood. Sans was about to walk away from the scene when he noticed something among the corpses of the rats. He put the box down first before grabbing that thing.

When he inspected it closely, it was revealed to be some sort of jewel with blue color. From what he saw, the inner part had darker shade than the outer part.

What attracted his attention the most however was the immense power that Sans felt coming from the jewel. He let out a sigh; looks like he wouldn't be able to just spend his time in Japan sleeping in the motel.

Well, not that Papyrus would let him. But at least Sans knew a trick or two to make his brother gives up.

"well, better contact Alphys then." Said Sans as he pocketed the jewel.

He then picked up the box before resuming his walk.

* * *

 **And that's the prologue.**

 **I'll be honest, I have some…feelings with this chapter. Hopefully it's decent enough.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
